


Memories And Promises

by AnnaSilverston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Recovered Memories, Songfic, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The face that had been haunting his dreams... The woman that was once his true love...<br/>He had to find her again.<br/>[Songfic] [Bucky x Reader] Under the hypnotizing voice of Lana Del Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories And Promises

**Author's Note:**

> * Song belongs to Lana Del Rey  
> * Bucky/Winter Soldier belongs to Marvel  
> * You belong to yourself  
> * Plot belongs to me

Bucky sat on the bench in one of the beautiful parks in New York, his mind drifting off to a familiar face from the 40s. The woman had been appearing in his dreams for a week now and he had an unsure feeling whenever he saw her appearance… Was it love? Was she the one he loved and vowed to protect back in the 40s?  
He watched as the young couples stroll by hand in hand, laughing happily together and he took a deep breath as he found himself longing to be in a relationship like that. He was supposed to be fighting for his country, winning it and then have a happy family somewhere in Brooklyn, maybe right now he should be sitting in a cozy house with his wife, children and grandchildren…  
“Then why don’t you come and find it?” A voice whispered in his ear, making he snapped and turned around to find her – the face in his dreams sitting by his side, her hand resting on his knees. His face contorted in confusion and pain as he tried to remember her.  
“Y/n?” the name rolled off of his tongue easily and she smiled before fading away despite his cries of disapproval. She left a hollow, empty feeling in his stomach and the knot he didn’t know existed tightened. A tear rolled down his left cheek in sorrow as he remembered Y/n, the woman whom had done so much for him but he hadn’t paid her in return. They were supposed to be happy together, he was going to proposed to her after the war…then the accident on the train happened.  
Bucky stood up, his hands curled in a fist. He was determined to find the love of his life back even without anybody helping him. He was alone, lost in this century but Y/n was the light at the end of the tunnel, and he needed her more than ever.  
\--  
Bucky stood in front of the old, wooden house in Brooklyn and he wondered if he had come to the right place. Her family was rich, she used to live in a mansion with everything needed, different from Bucky and Steve whom had to work their asses off for a meal. He knocked hesitantly on the door, his nervousness overwhelming his sense and he held his breath in.  
The door opened, revealed a beautiful middle aged woman with h/c hair and Y/n’s facial features, but what captured his attention the most was her piercing grey-blue eyes.  
The woman stood with her mouth gaping open in shock and her hand flew to cover her mouth, tears began to form in her eyes.  
“Father? You’re alive?” With those words, the woman enveloped Bucky in a tight hug and she cried her heart out, leaving Bucky in bewilderment.  
"Y/n is your mother?" He asked, the woman still crying in the crook of his neck. “Mother is sick, she had missed you so much, father! I thought she wouldn’t make it when she saw the news…Oh how rude of me, please come in!” She sniffed and wiped her tears away before closing the door after Bucky had stepped in the house.  
The living room was simple with a fireplace, a couch, a table and a TV. There were also a lot of books, an old-fashioned clock and a beautiful record player. Bucky walked closer to the fireplace, where he noticed had some photos carefully framed on it.  
Some were Y/n with his daughter but most were from the 40s, back when they were happily together. Bucky smiled and felt his heart fluttered as he picked a picture where Y/n and he were laughing with ice cream on their faces, he remembered that day when he had gathered up all his money and asked her out on a date at Coney Island.  
At that moment the daughter walked out with two cups of tea and gestured for him to make himself at home. After a few moments of silence, she opened her mouth to speak:  
“After you fell from the train, mother ran away from her job and she came back to my grandparent’s house, only to find out a few months later that she was pregnant with me…”  
“She almost had a miscarriage, but thankfully I survived, and after the birth, she named me Jane. Jane Buchanan Barnes.” Jane smiled and Bucky chuckled deeply.  
“She always said she wanted to name our future child after me, guess she did it…”  
Bucky stayed and caught up with his daughter for a long time, filling up all the lost time Jane had spent without her father even though he knew that it wasn’t enough but their time was cut when a voice rang through the house.  
“Jane, are you having a guest?”  
Jane stood up and gestured for Bucky to come with her. Jane leaded him upstairs and stopped in front of a room. Bucky took in a deep breath, his hands fiddling nervously and Jane opened the door.  
“Jane..?”  
“I thought you might want to see him, mommy…” She trailed off and walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Bucky and the old woman who was laying on the bed alone.  
Bucky took in Y/n’s appearances. Her once beautiful h/c hair was now white and silver, but she still managed to have those gorgeous curls that once drove the men insane. She was definitely became older with all of those wrinkles on her skin and face, but her e/c orbs still shone bright with the fire that captured Bucky’s heart the first time he had seen her.  
All the memories suddenly rushing back to his mind and in a moment, he saw that he was back in the 40s by the beautiful, young nurse with curly h/c hair, sparkling e/c eyes and her cheery personality that could brighten anyone’s day.  
“Bucky…you’re back…you’re really back…” Y/n whispered out, tears running freely down her face and she choked back a cry, her hand reaching out for him. Bucky took it and quickly sat down by her side, his metal arm wiping her tears away gently as if he was afraid that she will broke within’ his touch.  
“I’m back…I’m back and I’m not going anywhere…” Bucky’s voice broke and he felt his own tears as Y/n stared at him, taking in the face that she had missed for more than 70 years. Her hand stroke down from his forehead, to his eyes and she caressed his cheek before Bucky’s own hand flew up to intertwined her fingers with his.  
“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry that HYDRA took your life away from you…” She croaked out, her tears blinding her vision. For 70 years he was forced to live a living hell, killing and murdering people under HYDRA’s orders without any remorse or guilt. He had missed out his youth, his life that was supposed to be spent with her.  
“Not your fault, not your fault darling. I’m just glad you’re here now…” He reassured her, a faint smile tugged on his lips.  
“But you lost your life, Buck! I have lived mine, but you haven’t got the chance to live yours…”  
I’ve seen the world, done it all, had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant and Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, the city lights  
The way you’d play with me like a child  
Bucky twirled Y/n around happily and she bursted out in a fit of laughter that sounded like heaven’s choir to him. He stopped and looked in her eyes before leaning in to kiss her. Their lips touched and Bucky felt electricity sparked like it was their first time. Her lips moved in sync with his and he was determined that they were perfect for each other.  
He pulled away, out of breath and stared at her swollen lips before leaning in again for a more urgent kiss, more passionate and…desirable. Her hands tangled in his hair as his own slid down her waist, then lower, tugging at the hem of her dress. He laid her on the bed and they pulled away with ragged breath, her own body arching up, begging for his touch.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, his hands roaming up her body and she nodded.  
“There’s no one else I would rather do this with than you, James Buchanan Barnes.” She smirked.  
They were once so carefree and passionate. He saved her from the loneliness she was enveloped in and gave her something new she had never experienced. They were two different persons and like they said, opposite attract. She was from the noble class, living in a mansion with her own servants and everything she needed. He lived with his friend Steve – alone and had to work his ass off every day, fighting for his life. She was classy, noble and he was a crazy man with a foul mouth. That was it, until he got in the army and met her for the first time in a party. He still remembered when he saw her – the nurse that had been silently helping him for god knows how long.  
Will you still love me  
When I’m no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me  
When I‘m no longer young and beautiful?  
The whole world seemed to be stopped when she walked in. Beautiful and neatly curled h/c hair, e/c eyes that gleamed under the light and for the first time he saw her wearing a figure-hugging blue dress instead of the boring nurse uniform.  
He found himself looking for confidence when he approached her and offering her a drink. She was different from other girls, she was beautiful, she was classy. She could have chosen to live a normal life in luxury but she chose to help soldiers instead.  
"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes from the 107th. You can call me Bucky,” he winked and she chuckled, taking the drink from his hand.  
“Y/n. Y/n L/n. I’m a nurse.” She smiled.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it up to you…” He whispered, his hand circling Y/n’s palm calmly. She ran her other hand through his messy hair and smiled when he rested his head on her stomach. Y/n missed the moments when it was just the two of them, alone, cuddling. But they never lasted long when there was a war going on. They had fought, they fought for their country and for their love. Nothing could kill their burning desire for each other. Nothing could defeat them when they were together.  
“You’re all I need…”  
I’ve seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock ‘n’ roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul  
Bucky wanted to turn back the time again, so that he could be with Y/n once more. He wanted to live his lost life, wanted to have a normal family with her, have one or two kids… But life was cruel, and his wishes weren’t granted.  
He weren’t here when Y/n needed him the most, through her pregnancy and her almost miscarriage. Hell, he wasn’t there for his child’s birth and when she named her.  
Now he was a man lost in this century, and Y/n was on the brink of death. War had taken everything he needed away from him, and Y/n was one of it. The time they had together had shortened and there was nothing he could do about it. She was old, he was lost…Nothing could help them.  
Will you still love me  
When I’m no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me  
When I‘m no longer young and beautiful?  
“Y/n, I want you to know that I still love you, no matter what had happened or that we had been away for such a long time.” He confessed from the bottom of his heart and she felt her own became alive again like the teenage years and she smiled, intertwining her hand with his.  
“I love you too, Bucky.”  
Dear Lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you’ll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face, makes me wanna party  
He’s my sun, he makes me shine  
Like diamonds  
“Bucky?”  
“Hm?”  
“Promise me that you’ll call Steve, let him know you’re still with him till the end of the line,” Bucky chuckled at the reference and nodded.  
“Promise that you’ll make up for all the time that Jane had lived without her father,” he agreed, tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall down.  
“I love you, Bucky. Forever and always…” Y/n trailed, closing her eyes slowly.  
“I love you too, I promise I’ll make it up to you in another life,” Bucky whispered, his own voice cracking. He looked up to find that Y/n’s eyes had already closed, as if she was sleeping peacefully with her fingers still intertwining with his.  
For a moment, Bucky felt that he had returned to the 40s all over again. The war had finished and he was on his knees proposing to the beautiful nurse.  
Bucky closed his eyes and let his dreams gone freely, just for the last time…  
Will you still love me  
When I’m no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me  
When I’m no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me  
When I’m no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I’m no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love when I’m not young, and beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a songfic, please let me know if you want more like this!  
> FEEDBACK APPRECIATED <3


End file.
